


A Special Gift

by KeeboTheDreamingRobot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, PegoRyu Week 2018 BB!!!, Ryuji finding a gift for Akira, also i need to reunite with my bed, and Ann has to come to help him, cuz i love them and i need more bonding time with these three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeboTheDreamingRobot/pseuds/KeeboTheDreamingRobot
Summary: Ryuji asked Ann to help him find the best gift for Akira, which Akira misinterpret them dating.





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAYY!!! PegoRyu week is here!!! I actually enjoy working on this fanfic and I hope you too can enjoy it! <3 <3

Another day at Shujin Academy when Ryuji sneaked around the class 2-D, as if he’s looking for someone. As he peeks beside the door, Mishima noticed the blond. 

“Sakamoto-kun? What are you doing there?”

The blond jolted in surprise, “Uh, hey Mishima. Is Ann there?”

Mishima scans the classroom, “Oh, Takamaki-san just came back. Takamaki-san!” He called.

Ann stopped at the door and Ryuji hastily ran towards her while avoiding getting caught by Akira who is still in the room.

“Hey, Ryuji! What’s up?”

“Can I talk with you a bit? Come with me for a sec.” Ryuji said as he drags Ann along.

Akira noticed Ann walking outside with Ryuji which he shrug it off as he frequently saw Ryuji and Ann together.

* * *

Akira is on his way home when he saw Ryuji and Ann again. Curious, he sneaks behind them to eavesdrop their conversation.

“Really? Thanks a bunch, Ann!”

“We’ll make this date exciting!” Ann giggles with excitement.

_ “Wait, are they actually…”  _ Akira thought to himself as he left the two alone and went home.

* * *

_ Saturday… _

“They are actually dating!!!” Akira exclaimed as he saw Ann, clinging on Ryuji’s arm, walking around Central Street.

“Ryuji, am I not that satisfying that you need a girl to date with?” Akira clenches is heart as tears fall down to his eyes. “No, no no. It can’t be. It is just a misunderstanding, Akira. Yes, just a misunderstanding.”

Akira saw the two on the move, “Guess I have to follow them.”

 

Few hours after tailing the two had passed with several clutch moments when Ryuji occasionally turned his head as if he felt Akira’s gaze, the couple entered a jewelry store followed by Akira.

“Ryuji, how about this one?” Ann asked as she wore the pendant she was holding.

“Ooh, it looks good.” he complimented.

While the two are chatting, Akira is hiding on a pillar, clenching the said pillar and grating his teeth. “You’re too close! Move away!”

Ann returned the pendant and picked the nearby ring.

“Hey Ryuji! Look at this!” 

“Oooh! Those eyes are so charming…”

_ “So charming… so charming… so charming…”  _ These words echoed in Akira’s ears as his hopes and dreams of them not dating are slowly crumbling.

“My heart is whispering too…”

_ “My heart… my heart… my heart…”  _  Akira drops into the ground, clenching his heart from the harsh truth he just unfolds.

“This can’t be. This development went way to fast!”

He looked back into the same spot, only to find them missing. “Where did they go?”

Unable to locate them inside, Akira leaves the store and search for them outside. Shortly after, raindrops suddenly fall down into the sky.

“Oh crap! I forgot my umbrella at home!” Ryuji panicked.

“Don’t worry! I brought mine.” Ann grabs the umbrella from her bag and opened it.

“Sweet!” Ryuji takes the umbrella from Ann’s hand and hold it like a gentleman he is.

Right after Ryuji takes the umbrella, Akira saw the tragic display of them on the same umbrella.

“Ow! I think I got something in my eye.”

“What?  Lemme see.” Ryuji leans closer to Ann and unconsciously lowering the umbrella.

As their faces draw closer to each other, Akira slowly losing his sanity.

“STOOOP!!!” He instinctively charges through them, intervening the two from what they are currently doing. “STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU TWO!!!”

“Akira! What are you doing here?!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“That’s my line! Why are you having a date with Ann instead of me?! And to top it all off, You are k-k-kissing Ann in the middle of the street?” Akira’s face suddenly turned red and so does Ann and Ryuji.

“W-W-We aren’t kissing, Stupid!” They both said in unison with an embarrassed look.

“Then, why are you two so close? Am I not enough Ryuji?” tears are starting to form in Akira’s eyes.

“We-We were looking for a gift for… you…” Ryuji stopped talking as he realized that he said something that he shouldn’t be saying.

“A gift?”

“Oh shit!” Ryuji covered his mouth.

Ann sighed and said, “Well, your plan got busted now so he deserves at least an explanation.”

“Fine. Let’s go somewhere first then I’ll explain.”

* * *

_ Shibuya Diner _

“... So you asked Ann to help you find a gift for me?” Akira asked after Ryuji’s explanation.

“Yeah. You always helped me and you’re always there for me when I need you. You’re the best boyfriend I ever have, but I felt crap that you gave me your everything to me while I give nothing. So I save money so that I could buy you some fancy gift.”

“Ryuji…” Akira was shocked in awe when he heard Ryuji’s confession.

“Since you found out my plan, here.” Ryuji grabbed the boxes from the bag he was carrying, “My gift to you.”

As soon as Akira grabbed the gift, he opened it and a shining ruby pendant and a maroon-colored cat’s eye ring appeared before his eyes.

“Ryuji… I...” Akira was shocked in place.

“I’m sorry if you didn’t like …” Ryuji got interrupted when Akira suddenly kissed him deeply, falling into that soft and gentle kiss shortly after.

After that few seconds that felt like forever, their lips break apart. “It was the greatest gift I ever had.”

Ryuji blushed at the compliment while Ann is screaming in disgust, “Get a room, you guys!”

They returned to their seats as they remembered they were in a public place with Ann.

“I know that the gift me and Ryuji picked are great but do that elsewhere!” Ann scolded.

“Aren’t you like this when you and Shiho are together?” Akira asked with his usual cat face.

“At least we know where to do it!” Ann teased.

After that long conversation and dinner, the three leave the diner and went on their way home.

* * *

_ Midnight… _

Akira is staring at the ring Ryuji gave when suddenly his phone rang.

“Mmm. Who could that be at this hour?” Morgana grunted as he fell back to sleep.

**Ryuji:** Hey, Akira. Did you really like it?

**Akira:** Of course! It is the greatest thing that I ever had, along with you of course.

**Ryuji:** That’s good to hear. Welp, gotta go to bed. Good night, babe!

**Akira:** Good night, my Ryuji!


End file.
